


Sing your heart to me.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's HanaIwa week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Karaoke, Non-binary Hanamaki, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Hanamaki decide to stay in for the evening, with a karaoke machine, anime references, and the comfort and love of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing your heart to me.

“How long until it’s ready?”

“That’s the fourth time you’ve asked in 20 minutes. Be patient, Hajime~.” Iwaizumi grunts impatiently, looping his arms around Hanamaki’s waist and leaning into their back. It probably impends the cooking process, but Iwaizumi is addicted to the warmth of his partner’s body and the fragrance of their perfume – just a little bit, dabbed around the lower neck. Hanamaki knows it drives Iwaizumi crazy for affection, so they’ll exploit this from time to time. The corners of Hanamaki’s lips twitch upwards before they reach as far around as they can and bop Iwaizumi on the head with a serving spoon.

“Get off, you’re weighing me down.” Iwaizumi backs away with an expression of disbelief, eyes wide and jaw flapping like a fish out of water.

“Did- Did you just subtly call me _fat_?” Hanamaki snickers with a sly glace back at their boyfriend.

“You never know~. Maybe I was insinuating that you’re a beefcake.”

“Instead of naming me after food, can we get something to eat?” Iwaizumi’s stomach rumbles in agreement and he looks away with a miniscule blush painting the tops of his ears as Hanamaki chuckles softly.

“Alright, alright. I’m just waiting for the onions; can you get the plates out?” Without hesitation, Iwaizumi fetches two plates and puts them on the counter-top. He hovers annoyingly close as Hanamaki dishes out the food, occasionally swiping things from the plate before it’s finished. Hanamaki finds themselves swatting him several times, only for Iwaizumi to return for another naughty nibble.

“Get off, you cheeky bastard! I didn’t spend all this time cooking so you could eat it before it gets to the table!” 

“I can’t help it, your cooking is just _illegally_ good.”

“So is my ass, but I don’t see you eating that.” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow to question how appropriate that comment was, but Hanamaki only grins playfully and Iwaizumi is smitten. He rolls his eyes with an amused sigh and takes the plate offered to him. Hanamaki has the _audacity_ to smack his bum before following with a plate of their own food. A sharp glare is only deflected with a snicker, then playful kicks under the table as the duo eat in relative peace.

“Hey, Hajime?” 

“Hn?”

“I know we were planning to go out, but can we just stay in instead?”

“Sure. We can probably find a movie or something.” 

“I have a better idea~.” Iwaizumi should have known Hanamaki had something devious planned, especially as they waggle their eyebrows with a smirk.

That’s exactly how he finds himself, 10 minutes later, leaning over the TV stand trying to plug a USB microphone into the wii console. Hanamaki sits patiently on the sofa with the wii remote in hands, excitedly tapping his feet as he waits for Iwaizumi to finish setting it up.

“And... Done.”

“Finally.”

“Don’t you ‘finally’ me! You have longer arms, you could have done that in a flash if you were that desperate!” Hanamaki laughs, wrapping one of their mentioned long arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and pulling him into their lap, passing over the microphone that had already been set up, which gets snatched up with no real bite. 

“Hajimeeeee, do Dream Flag for me~.” 

“... That doesn’t have any backing vocals for you to do.”

“I know. I just want to hear your voice.” Easily flustered, Iwaizumi blushes from the tips of his ears disappearing beyond his collarbone and links his hand with Hanamaki to select the song together. He has the intro to compose himself, clear his throat and pry himself away from Hanamaki to stand up. He takes a deep breath, finding the beat of the song drawing him in and a smile places itself on his lips. He’s completely unaware of Hanamaki pulling out their phone and recording as Iwaizumi starts to sing. Or rather, _perform_.

“ _Omoikiri kattobashite bucchigire, "aa, mou!" tte tameiki, natsu no sora ni wa niawanai, furuku natta shatsu nara mou nuijae yo, soko ni ookiku "yume" tte, egaite kaze ni nosero!_ ” 

Iwaizumi has a habit of dancing along to the beat without realising, his toes tapping to start off with, slowly working up to bobbing his legs, shaking his hips, and he slowly gets absorbed into it, so that by the chorus, he’s acting like he was on stage performing to thousands.

“ _Muga muchuu iza seishun, zenryoku ookashite zenshin se yo, manatsu ni saku hana chotto ya sotto ja karenai! Machigatte ochikonde, honki de kuchibiru wo kande taeta, namida no kazu dake, itsu no hi ka zettai egao ni narou!_ ” 

Hanamaki covers a hand over their mouth to stifle a laugh, not wanting to distract their boyfriend as he looks so _alive_ , beads of sweat clinging to his forehead and a flame of determination in his eyes as he aims for the top score, beautiful smile making Hanamaki’s day so much brighter as Iwaizumi lets loose and enjoys himself to the music. If Hanamaki is making a soppy smile as they lovingly watch, they’ll never admit it to anyone.

“ _Ase mamire doro mamire, honki nara kirei nanka ja irarenai, saigo no saigo de, tobikiri no egao wo misete yaru!_ ” Iwaizumi holds the microphone in one hand, the other extended out with fingers splayed as if offering his heart out to the audience, chest heaving from his living room performance and head nodding to the outro. Hanamaki rests his chin in one hand, pressing the ‘end record’ button and slipping his phone away discreetly before Iwaizumi turns to him with a beaming smile, the corners of his eyes creased with happiness. 

“That was awesome, Hajime!”

“Thanks. Not sure it was my best though.”

“We’ll see.” The score on screen keeps adding up with bonuses, until it turns gold. Iwaizumi holds his breath as the numbers climb slower, reaching what he’s already achieved. His heart is just about to metaphorically shatter when the last digit turns just one more time. 

_ New Record! _

“YES~!” He punches the air victoriously, beads of sweat sparkling in the living room light as he drops back onto the sofa, holding the microphone out to Hanamaki.

“Your turn.” Hanamaki humms in thought and sighs.

“I really want to do Warera, Ayanagi Gakuen Kao Kai, but we need Mattsun and Oikawa for that.”

“Really? That song is cheesy as fuck.” Deadpan, Hanamaki stares at Iwaizumi.

“And yet, you forced us into learning the entire staircase choreography.”

“I regret many things, Takahiro. _Especially_ that High School Star Musical obsession.”

“I caught you watching it the other day!” Iwaizumi stammers and blushes, facing away from Hanamaki with a stubborn shame.

“Hajime, it’s okay, you know~. The dance was pretty cool and- Dammit, I wanna sing something from STARMYU now.”

“You sound like Tengenji or Kuga most.” Hanamaki grins mischievously, grabbing the microphone.

“It would be pretty funny if I sung Tenka No **Hana** , wouldn’t it?” Iwaizumi groans, slapping his palm over his eyes. With a laugh, Hanamaki circles through the song selection until they comes across the one they want. It’s not Tenka No Hana, but RADIANT MIND – from the same anime.

It’s fast paced and heavy, more rock than pop, but the pitch is perfect for Hanamaki’s deep voice, with a hint of gravel tone underneath. They hear Iwaizumi clapping along to the beat, and glance over their shoulder to wink at him, revelling in the accidental skip of a clap. Something about Hanamaki’s voice just entrances Iwaizumi, along with the confidence that radiates from them as they follow the rhythm on screen, dedicating themselves to believing in the lyrics they’re singing.

“How was that?”

“Amazing. I almost fell for you all over again.”

“... You are such a _sap_! How comes no-one else knows you’re a complete marshmallow at heart?” Scoffing, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“It’s only for you, Takahiro. You’re my partner.” This time, Hanamaki is the one who blushes, reaching up to rub at the back of their head.

“So- So you like my voice, huh?” Iwaizumi nods, picking himself off the sofa to capture Hanamaki in his arms and pull them back down. He’s tough enough to deal with Hanamaki’s weight lying flat atop him.

“I love your voice. I love everything about you.” Hanamaki wriggles around onto their front, nose to nose with Iwaizumi and gazing into his softened green-gold eyes.

“I have another song for you. _Just_ for you.” Iwaizumi blinks in confusion, slightly tilting his head to one side. 

“You mean... You made it yourself?”

“Well, no. But it’s not on the wii, or any karaoke machine.” 

“Okay. Sing to me, ‘Hiro.” Iwaizumi closes his eyes with a content smile. He shouldn’t have. He _really_ shouldn’t have. 

Because Hanamaki wraps their arms and legs around him tightly, trapping him in place as they screech into his ear, deliberately out of tune.

“You’re my honey bunch! Sugar plum! Pumpy-umpy-umpkin! You’re my sweetie pie! You’re my cuppycake! Gumdrop! Snoogums, boogums, you’re-!”

“Oh my god, please stop.”

“The apple of my eye! And I love you so, and I want you to know-!”

“Takahiro, no. You’re killing me.”

“That I’ll always be right here! And I love to sing sweet songs to you, because! You! Are! So! Dear~!” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as Hanamaki giggles and buries their face in Iwaizumi’s collarbone. He reaches up and ruffles Hanamaki’s hair affectionately.

“You call me a sap, but here you are, being domestic as heck. We may as well be married. If- If you’d say yes, that is?” Hanamaki freezes up, before pulling away to look Iwaizumi in the eye, with something akin to a sparkle in their own. They’re wet with emotion, and glittering with hope. It’s not a proposal, but practically the promise of one.

“You really mean that, Hajime?”

“Well... I don’t see why not. But, I mean, it’d have to be out of the country. England seems the most possible place, and the Lake District would be ideal for that countryside wedding you’ve dreamed of since high school...” He scratches at his cheek, averting his gaze shyly.

“H-Hajime... You researched this? For me?” Iwaizumi nods, and instantly finds his lips captured in a passionate, loving kiss that’s wet with tears of happiness trickling from Hanamaki’s eyes to their lips. It’s salty, yet it couldn’t be sweeter. Iwaizumi’s hands come up to cup Hanamaki’s face, holding them close as they press together continuously, little butterfly kisses shared in the moment of two hearts beating as one. They might not be married _yet_ , but they already reek of domesticity, friends as well as lovers, with a bond that could survive anything.


End file.
